fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Tanner house
The Tanner house is the primary location of Full House and Fuller House. It is located at 1882 Gerard Street in San Francisco, California. Nine people (plus Comet, a pet) live there. Front Door The entrance to the house is shown from outside at the end of the opening credits with a zoom-out from seasons 1–3, with a zoom-in in the closing credits of the first two seasons. While the bulk of the zoom-ups on it at the beginning of most episodes suggest the action starts in the living room, the action could start in any room on the bottom floor. Living Room The main room of the house, where the bulk of the action takes place, includes a living area, alcove, fireplace, television, a front door, and a staircase leading upstairs. Its window is on the lower left, as shown in random zoom-ups; however, the bulk of the zoom-ups are on the door. Kitchen Located next to the living room, it is where the family prepares meals and includes a dining area where they eat together. It also includes a stairway leading upstairs and downstairs, a back door leading to the porch, and a small laundry area for the washer and dryer. There are two entrances to the kitchen, the aforementioned entrance from the living room, and the other from the other side of the living room where the laundry area must be passed first. D.J./Michelle and Stephanie's Room Until the series started, it was D.J.'s room. In seasons 1–4, it is D.J. and Stephanie's room. In the season five episode, "Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Girl Gone?", it becomes Stephanie and Michelle's room. It is exactly across from Jesse's/Joey's room and is right next to the bathroom. In Fuller House, it becomes Jackson and Max's room. Its window is on the upper left. In all cases, the older sibling's bed is aligned vertically facing the door, while the younger sibling's bed is aligned horizontally facing the door (or vice versa, from the camera's point of view). On the actual set of the show, the room is directly next to the living room.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tk2wl6JZ3-o Behind the scenes of the Full House set] Jesse's/Joey's Room In seasons 1–4, it is Jesse's room. Prior to season one, it was Stephanie's room. In the episode "The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang" (season 4), it becomes Joey's room. It is exactly across from the girls' room. In Fuller House, it becomes Ramona's room. In the episodes "The Seven-Month Itch (Part 2)" (season 1) and "Fuller House" (season 4), after Jesse moves out, Stephanie moves back in temporarily. Michelle's/D.J.'s Room This is Michelle's room until the season five episode "Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Girl Gone?", where Michelle moves across the hall and D.J. takes the room. It is exactly across from the bathroom. In Fuller House, it becomes Tommy's room. Its window is on the upper right. Danny's Room Seen in only a few episodes, it has its own bathroom, a fireplace (in which you can hear what's going on in the living room, as revealed in "13 Candles") and is always neat and tidy. In Fuller House, it becomes D.J.'s room. Bathroom Seen in only a few episodes, Stephanie once tried making her bedroom in here, and D.J. and Stephanie accidentally dropped Danny's wedding ring into the sink. It is right next to the girls' room and is exactly across from Michelle's/D.J.'s room. It is remodeled starting in season five. Garage / Basement Located under the kitchen, it was originally intended to be the garage, but in the season one episode "Joey's Place", it was turned into a bedroom for Joey. In the season four episode "Fuller House", it becomes Jesse's studio. In the season five episode "Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Girl Gone?", it is remodeled, complete with a red light, which, if illuminated, means that recording is in session and the room can't be entered until the light is off. In Fuller House, it becomes Stephanie's room. Attic First mentioned in "Our Very First Christmas Show", it first appeared in "Good News, Bad News". In "Fuller House" (episode) and "The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang", Jesse (with the help of Joey) recreates it into a living area for Jesse and Rebecca, and later Nicky and Alex. In Fuller House, it becomes Kimmy's room. Staircases / Hallway It is usually used as a transitioning for a scene. Backyard All outside action takes place on this part of the property. Trivia *The actual house that was used for the front external shots (as shown in the photo at top) is located at 1709 Broderick Street in the San Francisco neighborhood of Pacific Heights. **On December 1, 2016, series creator/Executive Producer Jeff Franklin bought the house for $4 million, reportedly with plans to either film there or open it to the public.Neighbors Concerned After SF Creator Buys Iconic Home - KPIX-TV This led to some concerns among the neighbors about growing tourist activity there.'Full House' Fans Flock to House, Upset Neighbors - Wall Street JournalBattle Brewing Over Planned ‘Full House’ Renovations in San Francisco - KPIX-TV However, Franklin decided later to suspend his original ideas. He even paid for "No Double Parking" signs to be posted on the street.'Full House' neighbors fed-up with Tanner-family visitors - KGO-TV In July 2018, after receiving so many complaints from neighbors about traffic congestion and noise, the SFMTA voted to ban tour buses from parking on that street.Tour Buses May Be Banned From Stopping By 'Full House' House - KPIX-TVTour Buses Banned From Street Where San Francisco's 'Full House' Home Located - KPIX-TV *The Stephanie, Michelle, and Sisters book series portray the house as having three floors; apparently counting the attic as the third floor. In addition, the books portray that Joey's room is once again the basement, so it is unknown who sleeps in his usual room or what it becomes. In addition, Stephanie and Michelle continue to share the same room, even after Stephanie begins and then graduates from high school. *In 1994 (during the time of taping season 7), Bob Saget gave a tour of the Full House set in a series of segments on Entertainment Tonight.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh5ByO3Rv_Q Saget gives a tour of the Full House set on Entertainment Tonight] Gallery garage-15.png|The garage when D.J. wanted her own room Family room.png|The alcove (which is Joey's "room" for the first part of season 1) Full house basement2.jpg|The garage becomes Joey's bedroom in "Joey's Place" (1.10) Screen-shot-2012-09-13-at-12-35-35-am.png|Joey's bedroom (seasons 4–8) Devil-made-me-do-it-gme.png|The basement becomes a recording studio in season five House-divided-bath.png|The bathroom is remodeled in season five Screen-shot-2012-03-06-at-4-23-27-am.png|D.J. takes Michelle's room in season five NickyAlex-room.png|Nicky & Alex's bedroom (seasons 5–8) Designing mothers.png|The girls' room is redesigned in season six hall.png|Hallway Snapshot 7 (6-03-2015 1-29 AM).png|Top of the staircase dining-table.png|The kitchen, showing the dining area ''Fuller House'' For the spin-off series, the show's creators did a good job of re-creating the home, while updating it with some modern touches. References Category:Locations Category:Home